Team Rockets spectacular halloween adventure 1
by Barryyay
Summary: A three part story! The tales of teamr ockets halloween


This is purely for my own amusement. My friends and I's version of Ash is very stupid so you'll notice him say " Haw haw" Alot.

Please ignore any grammer or spelling mistakes

**Chapter 1**

It was the thirty first of October, late afternoon. Jessie had just gotten done fixing her Frankenstein hair in the sink when the door bell rang. Following the sound, she poked her head out of the bath room. Looking for any sign of James.

Nothing.

Another minute passed and the door bell rang, but still no James. Jessie was growing impatient, with a broad, annoying expression across her face.

By the third ring she was out the door, running past the living room with soap dripping out of her hair from the bath she was taking in the sink only seconds before. She opened the front door almost ripping the handle off.

" Who is it?"

" Haw haw, Trick or treat!." It was Ash, but no costume was present. " Misty said I looked scary without a costume so I thought what the heck, isn't that right buddy?"

On his shoulders, Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Jessie rubbed her chin for a moment, then smiled, " Trick!" she yelled, grabbing pikachu then slamming the front door in Ash's face.

" Haw haw that's okay, I'll come back later." She could hear him walking away singing the season one theme. A catchy tune indeed.

Jessie locked the door, boarded it, than chained it shut. Running with Pikachu, she slammed into James in the kitchen who had yet to put his costume on. He had been counting his bottle caps on the kitchen counter while listening to the latest album of "Lil Wayne." Jessie tore the head phones out of his ears and showed him Pikachu.

" Stop Acting like an ignoramus! I got the Pikachu." Jessie said, dancing with excitement.

James asked, " So what do we do now?"

" I don't know…I never thought we'd actually catch it, I guess let's uh..inform the boss?"

Strolling into the bed room, Jessie turned on the television phone and waited until the screen came to life, with an image of the boss: Giovanni half naked, dancing with several women dressed as pumpkins.

James squealed, " All those fantasies Meowth had of the boss are true!"

The man continued to dance, until he noticed he was on call. He then stopped and the music turned down low, but could still faintly be heard in the background. He turned and starred at the screen.

Jessie held up Pikachu, " We got it for you!"

" What? Who are you?"

Giovanni's assistant approached with a clipboard, and whispered into his ear saying, " These are the idiots you keep sending to other regions to get out of your hair!"

She then backed away, giving a clear view of his face again.

" Oh, It's you failures um…Were breaking up." Giovanni said, making crackling noises with his mouth. " Signal is fading!"

" But Boss! Your making that noise, I see your mouth moving, the signal is fine!"

Giovanni gave it a quick thought, then quickly shut the phone off.

Jessie starred at the screen for a moment in disbelieve, she turned to James, un sure of her emotions. He smiled uncontrollably.

"He's so proud of us he had to get off the phone and give us promotions." James squealed again, " I'm so excited!"

Jessie let her emotions out, " I know, were finally, Not losers!"

She turned to Pikachu, picked it up and took it into the other room where Ekans and seviper, her other pokemon were being kept. She laid Pikachu in the room and shut the door, singing to herself along the way. The two snakes starred at Pikachu, Hungry.

* * *

Ash walked quietly down the street, holding his power ranger Halloween basket, The next house was dead ahead. He was singing alone to his Ipod, while eating a piece of candy every few seconds.

" I wanna be the very best—" Ash heard a noise, took the headphones out his ears and paused, " Haw haw where's Pikachu?"

Ash looked on top of him, on the bottom, sides, in every possible angle but couldn't find his starter Pokemon. He popped the headphones back in his ears and continued to sing.

" He probably just needs to catch up."

As he passed other kid's, dressed up as wolfs, witches and goblins, they starred at him giving him a disgusting look, Ash was known to draw attention.

" Haw haw, Hey guys!" Ash said waving, " My name is Ash Ketchem from pallet town and I wanna be the…."

" Ash we know." One of the boy's protested, " This is the sixth time this week you've announced that, everyone knows!"

" Alright guy's! I'm all fired up and ready to go to more house's, Yeah! Happy Hallowiener."

" It's Halloween Ash!"

" Maybe here in Isshu, boy thing's are certainly different in Kanto!"

* * *

" James How do I look?" Jessie asked later that evening. She was fully dressed in her women's Frankenstein costume she found while reading the O magazine last month, while she was trying to become more like a girl.

Yeah, she thought, every girl likes Oprah.

She had put it all together herself and was satisfied with the final project.

" You look scary." James said, " Really scary!"

Jessie crossed her arms, " Excuse me?"

" I mean your costume, It looks like garbage, that's how scary it is!"

Jessie smacked James, who then collapsed, squealing with an unusually high-pitched voice. " It was a figure of speech!"

Jessie held out her hand and helped him back up, " Oh Well it's hard to tell, what are YOU supposed to be?"

James wasn't dressed in a costume instead he had striped his clothes off, and put on what he called a speedo.

" I'm supposed to be a hunk." James replied.

" James grab our glow sticks!." Jessie commanded, " Mine's the red one!"

James opened the package they bought from the dollar tree and scanned for the red one. Blue..green..purple..where was the red? He could pick up the purple, would Jessie know the difference? But her eyes were fixed on him like a predator.

Finally, James handed her the stick, and she flashed it around with excitement before placing It in her candy bucket.

" How's My hair look?" She ran her hands through her long, long hair then back on.

" It's very scar..branci.." James wasn't sure which word was the right word.

Before he could finish, Jessie said, " You know what never mind, Let's go!"

Five minutes later, Team rocket were walking down the side walk together, carrying their Halloween buckets. The afternoon air was cold, with a light breeze, Jessie had her mind focused on candy and she was going to get it. James and herself had put almost twelve month's planning into the night, failure was not an option.

As they walked, to figures were leaning against a parked car watching as they strolled along. One was a ragged girl, with long blonde hair, mean eyes and a uniform similar to Team rocket's. She was smacking her gum hard, and moving slowly in place. Her friend was a boy, with pale blue hair that stuck straight out on both side's as if someone had gotten to him with electricity.

There name's were Cassidy and Bootch.

" The name is Butch!" The boy yelled at the author writing this.

" Look at them." Cassidy said, smacking her gum, " They think their hot stuff."

" Yeah, we'll show them." Butch said in a gravely voice. " What do we have so far?"

Cassidy took the gum out of her mouth, placed it her nose and grabbed their Halloween bucket, " We'll let's see."

She dumped the candy on the hood of the car and quickly went through the pieces, tootsie rolls, pepperments, a few rocks that had been thrown at them..nothing worth rubbing in Jessie and Jame's face.

" This is all we got?" Cassidy yelled. " Where's all the m&ms?"

" M and Ms?" Butch said, " What's that?"

" No butch, The 'and' is silent, M&ms!"

" Then you're just saying MMMMM." Butch had started making a humming noise with his mouth.

" Shut up cutch."

" It's butch!"


End file.
